A Very Digi Vacation
by teba77
Summary: Mimi comes back to Japan find out what happens after she's back. Taiora, mimato, takari, izzy yolie, joe o.c., ken o.c., cody o.c.,davis o.c.
1. mimi's back

-1A very Digi Vacation

Characters:

Tai: 16

Kari: 13

Matt: 16

T.k: 13

Sora: 16

Mimi: 16

Izzy: 15

Joe: 17

Davis: 13

Cody: 12

Yolie: 14

Ken: 14

Taylor: 17

Jessica: 14

Brittany: 13

Sandra: 12

A very Digi Vacation

Cody's Pov

"Hey mom, can you drop me off here."

"Sure, thing honey make sure you go to the front of the school where all going to the airport were we are going to pick up Mimi and her four cousins," my mom said. In my own words I couldn't wait to see my pink haired friend again. "I'm taking you, Davis, Yolie, and Ken. I offered to take T.k. but he said he'd ride with Joe, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Kari. I'll see you later."

"Bye, mom, I won't forget she's a very good friend and I'm meeting new people I love meeting new people." I watched her leave and walked into the school. When I walked in all my friends surrounded me. "Hi, guy's I can't wait to see Mimi again."

"Dude, we can't wait either I don't even think I can wait for school to start."

"Hey, are her cousins digidestined like us?"

"I think they are," I saw Tai look at his watch and then he continued, "We should go to are classes see you guys at the airport."

"See you guys I guess I should go to. Ken, Davis, and Yolie see you guys in the front of the school other than that I'll talk to you guys later." I walked to my first class and sat down and waited for the day to end.

Ken's Pov after school

Man I'm so glad school is over I didn't think I could handle staying here another minute. I got to the front of the

School and waited until Cody, Yolie, and Davis. After 5minutes they all showed up. "Hey, guys do you no what's funny."

"No, what's so funny."

"The fact that Tai and them wouldn't let Davis drive down with them saying there's no more room and like five minutes later T.k asks for a lift and they let him go with them."

"That's not funny that was hurtful. What's so great about T.p that is not great about me?"

"Well maybe it's the fact that you can't pronounce a simple name."

"Hey I can pronounce his name I just don't want to."

"O.k. then what's his name."

"His name is T.c."

"That's not his name. His name is T.k."

"Guy's stop fighting. So, Cody, what do you think about it."

"Well I think they separated us like new digidestined in one car and old digidestined in an other car." (It makes since how he said it the older and more experienced in one car and the newer and less experienced in the other car.) "Doesn't it make since except the fact that they could have done it like the older six in one car and the younger six in the other car."

"That would have made more since but I guess they all wanted to be in the same car which is slightly hurtful." (Man it is kind of hurtful the way they did it. They didn't want one of us.) "Guys Cody's mom is here to take us to the airport." We all got in the car and it took exactly ten minutes to get to the airport. We walked around for a while and it took about seven minutes to get to our friends who were waiting for both Mimi and us to get here. "Hey guy's were here." They turned their heads and smiled.

"Hey what took guys so long?"

"We got caught in traffic."

Announcer: "flight 102 from America is now landing"

"That's Mimi's flight I can't wait to see her again."

"Guys lets stand here and see if she will recognizes us I hope we can recognize her.'

"Dude, all you need to know is that she has light brown hair and has four other girls and probably her parents with her."

"Well in that case I think I see her now."

Mimi's P.o.v.

Mimi: Girls what do you think were looking for. I mean I haven't seen them in a awhile I don't know what I'm looking for.

Taylor: I think were looking for the hottest looking guys with three girls. Like those people over there. (Those guys are hot and there are three girls there's two blond guys, Three browned haired guys, one red haired guy, and two blue haired guys I think its them. Matt and T.k. Have blond hair, Tai, Davis, and Cody have brown hair, Izzy has red hair, and Joe and Ken have blue hair.)

I went up to them and said " hi is one of your names Tai kamiya?"

Tai: Yeah, is your name Mimi?

Mimi: Yeah and these are my four cousins Jessica..

Jessica: Call me Jess or Jessie.

Mimi: Taylor…

Taylor: (screaming) I love meeting new people call me Tay.

Mimi: Brittany..

Brittany: Call me Brit or anything else you can think of.

Mimi: And last but not least this is Sandra.

Sandra: Actually my real name is Cassandra but every body forgets that and calls me Sandra.

Joe: I would love to stay here all day but I'm feeling exhausted from a hard day at school and I promised your parents that I'd make sure we don't stay out to late. So Mimi we have to catch up at Tai's house when we get there.

Mimi: I thought you said you were tired.

Joe: I am but that doesn't mean we don't catch up and this is the only day that I have free.

Mimi: O.K., to Tai's house.


	2. Truth, dare, double dare, or

**A Very Digi Vacation**

**Characters:**

**Tai: 16**

**Kari: 13**

**Matt:16**

**T.k.:13**

**Sora:16**

**Mimi:16**

**Izzy:15**

**Joe:17**

**Davis:13**

**Cody:12**

**Yolie:14**

**Ken:14**

**Taylor:17**

**Jessica:14**

**Brittany:13**

**Sandra:12**

**A Very Digi Vacation**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Joe: So guys what do you want to do.

Mimi: lets play truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.

Izzy: What is that. I no about truth or dare but what comes on after that.

Taylor: Double dare is when you can chose between two dares…

Jessica: …and promise to repeat is when somebody says a statement and you have to repeat word from word that person says.

Mimi: So do you want to play.

Everybody: Yeah!

Mimi: O.k. I pick the first person. I pick Cody.

Cody: Me.

Mimi: Yeah you. Truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.

Cody: Truth I guess.

Mimi: Do you like anybody.

Cody: Not really but there's someone that I have my eye on.

Mimi: Really who is it.

Cody: Nobody you might no.

Mimi: are you sure about that.

Cody: Yeah! Lets get back to the game.

Mimi: O.k.

Cody: Kari, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.

Kari: Promise to repeat I guess.

Mimi: Now say a statement and Kari you repeat it.

Cody: Say I Hikari Yagami is the stupidest person on earth but I'm not blond, and I am in love with a blond guy.

Kari: I am not stupid.

Cody: I no but I'm horrible at this game and I can't come up with anything else.

Kari: O.k. I'll say it. I Hikari Yagami is the stupidest person on earth but not blond, and I am in love with a blond guy.

Cody: O.k. and you all no that that's not true she is smart and she is in love with a blond.

Kari: Hey I'm not in love with a blond.

Cody: O.k. lets get back to the game.

Kari: O.k. Matt truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.

Matt: Dare of course.

Kari: O.k. T.k. can I borrow your hat please.

T.k.: O.k. but why do you need it.

Kari: Just part of my dare.( She took T.k.'s hat and wrote something on pieces of paper and then put in the hat.) Matt pick out a piece of paper.

Matt: O.k. but do I do with it.

Kari: Don't tell us who you got until you no what the dare is.

Matt: O.k.

Kari: The dare is that you have to sing the start of something new with the person you picked.

Matt: I can't sing.

Kari: Who cares it's a dare.

Matt: O.k. Mimi I guess we have to sing.

Mimi: Hold on you picked me out of the hat.

Matt: Yeah! So lets start singing. **Living in my own world. Didn't understand that anything can happen when you take a chance.**

**Mimi: I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my eyes..**

**Matt: ohh..**

**Mimi: to all the different possibilities ohh..**

**Both: I Know..**

**Mimi: that something has changed**

**Both: never felt this way**

**Mimi: and right here tonight**

**Both: this could be the start of something new**

**Mimi: it feels so right **

**Both: to be here with you.. oh.. And now looking in your eyes**

**Mimi: I feel in my heart**

**Matt: Feel in my heart**

**Both: the start of something new**

**Matt: oh.. Yeah… now who would ever thought that.. mmm..**

**Both: we'd both be here tonight **

**Matt: ohh..**

**Mimi: yeah. And the world looks so much brighter**

**Matt: brighter, brighter**

**Mimi: oh.. With you by my side**

**Matt: by my side**

**Both: I know that something has changed never felt this way**

**Mimi: I now it for real**

**Matt: real**

**Both: that this could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you …oh… and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart **

**Mimi: the start of something new**

**Matt: I never new it could happened till it happened to me oh, yeah**

**Both: I didn't no it before**

**Mimi: but now its easy to**

**Both: see oh.. It's the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you oh and right now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart that it's the start of something new it feels so right**

**Mimi: to be here with you**

**Matt: oh**

**Both: oh.. And now looking in your eyes**

**Mimi: I feel in my heart**

**Matt: I feel in my heart**

**Both: the start of something new**

**Matt: start of something new**

**Mimi: start of**

**Both: something new.**

Kari:( whistling and clapping) bravo that's amazing now back to the game please.

Matt: O.k. Yolie, truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.

Yolie: Double dare

Matt: I dare you to kiss the guy you like or French the guy you like.

Yolie: maybe I don't like anybody.

Matt: then French the guy you like spending time with and we all no who that is so pick.

Yolie: I guess I go with the last one but only because I don't like anybody.

Matt: so Izzy you ready.

Izzy: ready for what.

Matt: you and her always hang out you have to French kiss her.

Izzy: oh.

Izzy's P.O.V

We were both standing there

Matt: come on just kiss already. Wait scratch that just French him already.

I went over by her and put my arms around her. She put her hands around my neck and we both lend in the rest of the way until are lips connected I parted my lips so that are tongues could connect are tongues battled each others until we needed breath. We slowly pulled apart.

Matt: o.k. now it's your turn Yolie.

I don't know why but I liked the kiss and I hope my face doesn't show it because were suppose to be best friends and dating will just make things complicating and will ruin are friendship if it doesn't work out.

Yolie: um… Ken truth, dare and you no what comes after that.

Mimi: o.k. you guys don't have to say truth and etc. anymore.

Ken: o.k. I pick truth.

Yolie: o.k. do you have any secrets that you didn't tell us yet and if so tell us one of them.

Ken: well I use to have a big brother but he died and that's before I became the emperor. And with my brother gone I started to study and do things better so I could fill the part of my parents hearts that were empty.

Davis: wow that explains a lot.

Ken: So Sora pick one

Sora: I pick truth.

Ken: Is it true you like Tai.

Sora: um… I'm not answering that question.

Ken: so that a yes.

Sora: that's a I'm not answering that question.

Ken: Tai! Sora has the hots for you that's why she's not answering.

Tai: no she doesn't if she did she would have told me.

Matt: (whispering) Tai is so blind at times.

Sora: O.k. fine it's true I like him you guys happy now.

Matt: yeah were happy now back to the game.

Sora: T.k.. your turn.

T.k.: I pick dare.

Sora: I dare you to kiss Kari on the lips.

T.k.: pardon me what do you want me to do.

Tai: she wants you to kiss my sister on the lips.

T.k.: O.k. that's what I thought you said.

T.k. P.O.V.

This game is getting out of control the things we have to do. I like Kari but I don't want her to no that I just want her to no that she's my best friend. I can see Davis now he will be foaming and hopping by the time it's his turn he gets a turn to kiss her.

Tai: come on all you guys have to kiss so hurry up.

T.k.: o.k.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her. I lend in to her and caught her lips. The kiss lasted for about five seconds but I liked it. And it left me wanting more.

T.k.: um… Mimi pick.

Mimi: I pick truth.

T.k.: When you were gone who did you miss the most.

Mimi: um... I… I… I missed um…I missed Matt the most.

Matt: she wants my money duh.

Mimi: no that's not what I wanted.

Tai: oooo. She didn't want your money she wanted something else.

Mimi: tai shut up that's not what I wanted either.

Matt: why did you miss me the most.

Mimi: because.

Matt: because why.

Mimi: because I like rich guys.

Matt: she missed my money.

Mimi: no I just miss seeing you guys and Tai your turn.

Tai: no body but my sister did promise to repeat so I'll do that.

Mimi: say I Tai Kamiya am in love with Sora Tekenouchi and one day will marry her.

Tai: o.k. I Tai Kamiya am in love with Sora Tekenouchi and one day will marry her. Guys let's play something else like I Never with punch of course.

Mimi: yeah but lets just watch T.V..


	3. Dares and bed time

A Very Digi Vacation

Characters:

Tai: 16

Kari: 13

Matt: 16

T.k: 13

Sora: 16

Mimi: 16

Izzy: 15

Joe: 17

Davis: 13

Cody: 12

Yolie: 14

Ken: 14

Taylor: 17

Jessica: 14

Brittany: 13

Sandra: 12

A Very Digi Vacation

Mimi's P.O.V

I hate silence not knowing what to say always bothers me. I guess this is the best time to tell them my secret.

Mimi: guys I guess I should tell you that I'm leaving here in about two weeks.

Matt: wait I thought you were staying for the whole summer.

Sora: yeah!

Mimi: I was but that was before I was picked to sing in the forth of July parade in Hong Kong.

Yolie: you get to go to Hong Kong and I don't.

Mimi: Well my parents gave me extra tickets. But we wanted to pick up a couple of hot guys with them.

Matt: (Screaming) you were going to pick up strangers rather than go with us.

Mimi: I was just kidding around you know.

Matt: so was I.

T.k.: O.k., Tai, do you have any good movies or are there anything good on T.V.

Tai: well we have King Kong.

Davis: is that the one about the gorilla and this girl he likes.

Kari: yeah that's the one.

Joe: man that's scary. It scares me when they're on the island and those…

Taylor: Don't ruin it for us.

Joe: that was the most watched movie I didn't no that you guys didn't see it yet,

Jessica: that's o.k. We forgive you. Tai, do you have popcorn or something I can't watch T.V. without it.

Tai: Yeah I think we do and if we don't we'll go get some at the video store.

Brittany: When we go can I get something like something to drink.

Matt: Yeah! They sell that kind of stuff at the video store. We have to figure out who picks what to watch, after King Kong.

Izzy: Well we all have to agree on the type of movie, and I say it has to have action in it.

T.k.: It has to be slightly scary.

Tai: I agree with, T.k. it has to be slightly scary and have to have action.

Kari: No. No. No. Scary movies freak me out.

T.k.: Don't worry it's not going to be that scary.

Sora: I agree with Kari, I get scared way to easy.

Matt: Then cling on to the guy closes to you and if it makes you feel better you can pick the guy you sit next to out of a hat so that he knows and has to.

Matt took T.k.'s hat and took all the girls names out and then made sure all the guys' names were in it. When he was done he went to me and all the other girls so we could pick a name.

Kari: So Matt. What do we do now tell who we picked.

Matt: Yeah! Starting with you and ending with whoever is the last one, and guys we have to do this in order to watch some very scary movies.

Kari: I got T.k.

T.k.: Cool.

Davis: I wanted to get Kari. Why did T.c. get her?

Matt: because she pulled her out of the hat so deal with the girl that picks your name out of the hat.

Davis: Fine I will.

Yolie: Good and I got Izzy.

Izzy: O.k.

Sora: I got Tai.

Tai: O.k.

Taylor: I got Joe.

Joe: O.k.

Jessica: I got Ken.

Ken: that's me right here if you didn't no.

Brittany: I got Davis.

Davis: I still want Kari.

Mimi: Will you stop complaining you get who picks you.

Davis: Whatever.

Sandra: O.k. I got Cody.

Cody: That's me.

Mimi: That leaves Matt and I.

Matt: O.k. now that every body has a partner lets all decide what to watch.

Mimi: Let's watch King Kong and just go to the store for popcorn and some pop.

Matt: Well it is slightly scary, it has romance in it, and it has a lot of action. We also don't have to buy it.

Mimi: Yeah let's just go to the store and buy the items we need and then come back and play a quick game of Dare.

Joe: Didn't we just play that game?

Mimi: No we played Truth, Dare, Double dare, or promise to repeat. Were going to play Dare.

Izzy: What's the difference.

Taylor: The difference is that the game we played early is a game were you can pick different categories between Truth and Etc… Dare is when you just do a dare and none of the other fun stuff.

Izzy: O.k. well lets play now and go to that 24/7 store down the street.

Mimi: Fine by me and every body has to play and we don't leave until every body gets a dare.

Matt: O.k. and since you pick the game you get to pick the first victim.

Mimi: The first victim is Cody.

Cody: O.k. I'm ready I guess.

Mimi: pick a name out of the hat.

Cody: I picked Sandra.

Mimi: I want both of you to sing breaking free, since you're to young to kiss.

Cody: **_where soarin, flyin , there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_**

_**Sandra: if were tryin so were breakin free**_

_**Cody: you no the world could see us, in a way that's different than who we are**_

_**Sandra: creating space between us till we're separate hearts.**_

_**Both: But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe**_

_**Cody: We're breaking free**_

_**Sandra: We're soarin**_

_**Cody: flyin**_

_**Both: there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**Cody: if we're tryin**_

_**Both: yeah we're breakin free**_

_**Cody: oh we're breakin free**_

_**Sandra: oh**_

_**Cody: can you feel it building, like a wave the ocean just can't control**_

_**Sandra: connected by your feeling**_

_**Both: ooh in are very soul**_

_**Cody: very soul ooh**_

_**Both: rising till it lifts us up, so every one can see**_

_**Cody: we're breakin free**_

_**Sandra: we're soarin**_

_**Cody: flyin**_

_**Both: there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**Cody: if we're tryin**_

_**Both: yeah we're breakin free**_

_**Cody: oh we're breakin free**_

_**Sandra: ooh… runnin **_

_**Cody: climbin to get to the place to**_

_**Both: be all that we can be**_

_**Cody: now's the time**_

_**Both: so we're breaking free**_

_**Cody: we're breaking free**_

_**Sandra: ooh, yeah**_

_**Cody: more than hope more than faith**_

_**Sandra: this is true this is faith and together**_

_**Both: we see it commin**_

_**Cody: more than you more than me**_

_**Sandra: not a want but a need**_

_**Both: both of us breakin free**_

_**Sandra: soarin**_

_**Cody: flyin**_

_**Both: there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach if we're tryin**_

_**Cody: yeah we're breakin free**_

_**Sandra: we're breakin free, we're runnin**_

_**Cody: ooh climbin**_

_**Both: to get to the place to be all that we can be**_

_**Sandra: now's the time**_

_**Cody: now's the time**_

_**Sandra: so we're breakin free**_

_**Cody: Oh, we're breakin free**_

_**Sandra: Oh**_

_**Both: You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are….**_

Mimi: o.k. Cody pick the next victim and by the way you and my cousin sing good together.

Cody: thanks and the next victim is Taylor.

Taylor: O.k. I'm ready.

Cody: pick a name out of the hat.

Taylor: O.k. I picked Joe.

Cody: Mimi come here will quick.

We walked out of the room and he asked me a question

Cody: I can't think of any good dares that to people could do together so I want an idea.

Mimi: Well I think the best and most embarrassing thing is to make them kiss.

Cody: I guess that will work. I just hope they don't try to kill me in my sleep.

We walked back out there and he told them the dare.

Cody: you guys have to kiss.

Joe: wait we just met what do you me we have to kiss.

Tai: (laughing) It's a dare so you have to do it.

Matt: (also laughing) yeah and it's just a kiss. You're both 17 you can handle that.

Joe: fine I'll kiss her if she wants to.

Taylor: I'll do it if I have to.

I watched while they walked towards each other and put their arms around each other and lend in for the kiss. The kiss lasted for about 4 seconds but it was a cute scene to watch. When they parted I saw that they were both blushing.

Taylor: (still blushing) So Davis, pick a name out of the hat and whoever you pick you have to kiss for at least 1 minute. Unless it is a guy then you make up a fancy hand shack.

Davis: O.k. I hope I get Kari.

Kari: (whispering) I hope he doesn't pick me.

Davis: (picking) Please, please, please let this name be Kari.

Mimi: shut up and tell us who you picked

Davis: I blame you I didn't get Kari.

Kari: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Davis: I got Brittany.

Brittany: No, no, and nooooooooooooooooooooooo. I don't want to kiss him. Please don't make me.

Mimi: Be a good girl and kiss him.

Davis: I won't kiss her till I get a kiss from Kari.

Kari: I guess this game is never going to be finished.

Davis: what does that mean.

Kari: I don't like you and I will never want to kiss you.

Davis: (whispering) there is someone else that has your heart is there.

Kari: yeah and it's making everything harder on us.

Davis: I'm sorry Kari. I'll try to stop flirting and messing with the guy you like.

Kari: but you don't know who I like.

Davis: trust me I have an idea who it is. I guess I'll do the dare since this game won't be able to end this game unless I do.

Brittany: I'll do but I won't be happy.

Sora: oh no not another Mimi.

Mimi: Hey that was mean.

Tai: mean but true.

Brittany: O.k. here we go.

They walked towards each other, and put there arms around each other and started to kiss. The kiss got more passionate and when a minute was over Matt hit his shoulder to tell him. They slowly parted.

Davis: Yolie, pick a name out of the hat and go into that closet for ten minutes.

Yolie: (picking) Davis is so going to pay.

Mimi: oh come on Yolie you know you want to go into the closet.

Yolie: no I don't but the guy I pick will be lucky to be in the closet with me.

Mimi: Arrogant huh.

Taylor: She is so way arrogant. Reminds me of you Mimi.

Mimi: Hey, that hurt.

Jessica: but it's true.

Mimi: (mumbling) Whatever.

Yolie: I got Izzy.

Matt: (Laughing) Huh, again those names must all move back and keep his name in it with all the time you guys keep getting pick.

Izzy: (blushing yelling) Shut up Matt.

Davis: Well go in there and the time starts when the door closes.

Yolie: whatever I just want to get over with.

Izzy: Me too.

They went into the closed and sat down. Davis then closed the door and started the timer. We all started talking about what we were going to do later. We also listened to the door and could hear kissing. After the ten minutes were done we opened the door to reveal them on the floor making out very heavily.

Kari: I so knew you two liked each. So are two going to go out or anything.

Yolie: (blushing hard) Yeah we both agree that we like each other more than friends so we're going to go out.

Mimi: See somebody needs to apologize to a certain person who made you do this dare.

Izzy: who was that again.

Kari: (cough) Davis (cough) excuse me.

Yolie: Thank you Davis for once something you did actually worked after all.

Davis: Your welcome.

Tai: I hate to break up this happy moment but we should get back to the game because were expected to actually show up and not make an excuse that we where to tired to help out.

Mimi: oh yeah lets finish this so we can get the materials for the movie thing were going to do.

Yolie: Ken your up. Pick three names out and go into that room and figure out who sings with who and in what order to the song…..um……I can't keep my eyes off you.

Ken: I picked Jessica, Kari, and T.k.

They disappeared into the room and came back into the room in about five minutes.

Ken: we've got this figured out. T.k.

_**T.k.: ya never know what you're going to feel, oh ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real**_

_**Kari: Oh, never even crossed my mind, no that I would ever end up here tonight**_

_**Both: All things change When you don't expect them to No one knows What the future's going to do I never even noticed That you've been there all along (chorus) I can't take my eyes off you, I know you feel the same way too, yeah, I can't take my eyes off you, all it took… was one look, for a dream come true**_

_**Ken: Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on**_

_**Jessica: oh right here is where we belong**_

_**Both: You never really know what you might find, and all I see is you and I, your everything I never knew, that I've been looking for, (chorus) I can't take my eyes off you, I know you feel the same way too, yeah, I can't take my eyes off you, all it took… was one look, for a dream come true**_

_**All: Can't take my eyes off you, oh, oh, oh yeah, so let the music play, can't take my eyes off you, yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger, and I never ever felt this way, alright, I see everything, in your eyes… oh yeah, alright, something' happening, because everyone's around but You're the only one I see (chorus) I can't take my eyes off you, feelings that I never knew, I can't take my eyes off you, From the start… got my heart, yeah, you do, can't take my eyes off you.**_

Mimi: what did each of you guys sing for.

Ken: Well, I sang for Ryan.

Jessica: I sang for Sharpay.

T.k.: I sang for Troy.

Kari: I sang for Gabriella.

Tai: aaaaaah, I didn't even now my sister could sing. Man, you guys are good. I can't sing and my sister can sing.

Ken: Tai, pick three names out and I'm going to make you guys' sing we're all in this together.

Tai: Wait, first of all there is only three people left in the hat and second, I just told you I can't sing.

Ken: that's what you get for laughing at everybody.

Matt: ( laughing) Hah, that's what you get.

Tai: what are you laughing at blonde you have to sing too along with Sora and Mimi.

Sora and Mimi: what

Tai: you guys haven't done any dares yet so you have to sing with me.

Ken: go in there and see who sings with who and how.

We went into the room and just sat there for a few seconds.

Tai: so who sings for Troy.

Matt: why don't you sing that part.

Tai: O.k. now what about the girls.

Sora: I'll sing for Gabriela.

Mimi: o.k. now all we need to know is how to sing.

Tai: I know I know I know.

Matt: what do you know.

Tai: well, we can tell them to sing the first part and then I show up from this room singing. After my part Sora sings and meets me where I'm standing. Then you guys show up just in time to sing the chorus. Then everyone sings the one part then Matt sings his part and then Mimi sings her part and we do everything together after that.

Matt: Finally one of your ideas are good.

Tai: I'm not Davis so what are you talking about.

Mimi: Tai has a point.

Matt: sorry that's my opinion now Tai get out there and tell them that they have to help us out.

Tai: O.k.

Tai went out and explained to them that they have sing the first part. When Tai came back they started singing

**Everybody except those four in the room: Together, together, together everyone**

**Together, together come on lets have some fun**

**Together, we're there for each other every time**

**Together, together come on lets do this right**

**Tai: Here and now its time for celebration **

**I finally figured out yeah, yeah**

**That all our dreams have no limitations**

**That's what its all about**

**Sora: Everyone is special in their own way**

**We make each other strong (make each other strong)**

**We're not the same**

**We're different in a good way**

**Together's where we belong**

**All four: We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make are dreams come true**

**Everyone: Together, together, together everyone**

**Together, together come on lets have some fun**

**Together we're there for each other every time**

**Together, together come on lets do this right**

**Matt: We're all here**

**And speaking out in one voice**

**We're going to walk the house (rock the house)**

**The parties on now everybody make some noise**

**Come on and scream and shout **

**Mimi: we've arrived because we stuck together**

**Champions one in all**

**All four: We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make are dreams come**

**We're all in this together**

**When we reach**

**We can fly**

**Know inside**

**We can make it**

**We're all in this together**

**Once we see**

**There's a chance**

**That we have**

**And we take it**

**Wild cats sing along**

**Yeah, you really got it goin' on**

**Wild cats in the house**

**Everybody say it now**

**Wild cats everywhere**

**Wave your hands up in the air**

**That's the way we do it**

**Lets get to it**

**Time to show the world**

**We're all in this together**

**Once we know**

**That we are**

**We're all stars**

**And we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**And it shows**

**When we stand**

**Hand in hand**

**Make are dream come true**

**We're all in this together**

**When we reach**

**We can fly**

**Know inside**

**We can make it**

**We're all in this together**

**Once we see**

**There's a chance**

**That we have**

**And we take**

**Wild cats everywhere**

**Wave your hands up in the air**

**That's the way we do it**

**Lets get to it**

**Come on everyone!**

Ken: Tai I thought you couldn't sing.

Tai: I can't.

Kari: you sing very good.

Tai: thanks. So guys do you want to go to the store now or just watch regular T.V.

Joe: We're all staying here the night and we're not leaving this room from here on.

Matt: Yes, sir. Tai, how many sleeping bags do you have.

Tai: Well, I have four and I think Kari has four.

Kari: Yeah, I have four.

Joe: So that is eight so how do we do this.

Tai: How about Izzy and Yolie share a sleeping bag.

Joe: O.k. now we have seven more.

Mimi: we have to sleep with a guy and you guys can sleep with us girls.

Matt: how bout we sleep with whoever picked are name out of the hat.

Joe: I guess we can do that.

Taylor: I guess I'm with you then Joe.

Joe: o.k. Tai get your sleeping bags and every body else get your partner.

Every body: yes, sir.

Tai left the room and I went to Matt. When Tai returned he handed every body their sleeping bag and told us girls to get changed in Kari's room.

Mimi: Man, I get to sleep with Matt.

Sora: I knew you liked him.

Yolie: what about you Sora aren't you happy to sleep with Tai.

Sora: well yeah. What about you Kari.

Kari: are you kidding me more than happy.

Sandra: I'm not I barely know the guy I have to sleep with.

Mimi: it's o.k. he is very nice and sweet.

Sandra: o.k. I'll be nice to him.

Taylor: what about Joe he seems like the bossy type of guy.

Mimi: (laughing) him bossy he just in charge Tai is the type to boss us around.

Taylor: so I guess I can live with that.

Jessica: what do you know about Ken.

Yolie: Ken is the sweetest guy you can find.

Jessica: well anything you want to add to that.

Kari: well, he use to be an evil dictator.

Yolie: but that is in the past and we found out that he was being controlled.

Jessica: o.k.

Brittany: well what do you know about Davis.

Kari: for years he kept bugging me about dating him but today he said he'll stop.

Brittany: I guess I can sleep with him for the night as long as there are no parents to yell at us for it.

Kari: my parents are out of town so there not going to be here for a while.

Mimi: lets get out there.

We left the room and went back to the sleeping bag were we found the guys with no shirt on and some shorts on.

Mimi: See I knew guys only needed to take of their shirts and pants and their ready to go.

Matt: hi Mimi yeah we come prepared unlike you girls.

We all laid down and fell a sleep.


	4. can we go to the parade

A Very Digi Vacation

Characters:

Tai: 16

Kari: 13

Matt: 16

T.k: 13

Sora: 16

Mimi: 16

Izzy: 15

Joe: 17

Davis: 13

Cody: 12

Yolie: 14

Ken: 14

Taylor: 17

Jessica: 14

Brittany: 13

Sandra: 12

A Very Digi Vacation

Tai's P. O. V.

Tai: o.k. By love you.

Man, I can't believe their coming home. I need every body up and dressed so we don't get in trouble.

Tai: every body up now.

Everybody: what the heck.

Tai: girls go to Kari's room and Guy's in mine. My parents are coming home and I'm not looking for getting grounded.

Everybody: (mumbling) whatever.

They all got up and went to the place I told them to.

Tai: Get dressed my parents are going to be here in five minutes. If your not dressed when I return I'll do something to you.

Matt: where are you going?

Tai: to tell the girls to get ready and if there sleep wake them up.

I left the room and saw the girls were all asleep.

Tai: will you girls wake up? My parents will be here soon and you need to be up.

Girls: aaaaaah.

Kari: will you stop yelling? Let us sleep in peace.

Tai: that's the problem I need you girls up and dressed before my parents come home.

Kari: our parents don't come home for another two days.

Tai: well they were until they called this morning.

Mimi: why did they call?

Tai: I'll tell you later right now I need you dressed.

I left and went back to my room when I did I saw that the guys were dressed and sleep.

Tai: (thinking) I think I should tell them to go to the couch and wait for the girls to get there.

Tai: Man get out there and wait for the girls to get ready.

Matt: fine we'll go.

When they left I started to get dressed. The guy's probably hate me for ruining their sleep but I do not want to give my parents a reason for grounding me. When I was dressed I headed towards the door and went to the couch. I found the guy's were watching TV. while the girls were still in the room. I went to the room and knocked on it. Well I didn't here anything so I went in.

Tai: Can't you guys wake up.

Kari: Tai, will you stop waking us up we're dressed.

Tai: go out there and wait on the couch with the guys.

Girls: whatever fine.

They walked out and I could tell they were tired but so was I. I've been up for at least 3 hours and it is now 5:23. And you don't see me complaining. I walked out the room and went to the couch only to see Izzy and Yolie making out and Matt flirting with Mimi.

Tai: O.k. my parents will freak if they saw this.

Izzy: you're just jealous because I've got a girl and you don't.

Tai: I'm not jealous I just nervous.

Matt: What could you be nervous of.

Tai: Well my parents are coming home and you guys are making every thing difficult to do.

Kari: Tai, who cares if our parents are coming I don't see the big deal.

Tai: You don't but I do.

Izzy: what is the problem.

Tai: I'm the oldest I have to make sure every thing is perfect.

Sora: relax you don't have to stress out over the small things if you did something wrong then you should stress out.

Tai: Well I kind of told them that the girls would stay in Kari's room and us guys in my room.

Kari: Yeah, but if you get in trouble for that blame Joe.

Joe: I'm guilty of that but you could have told us that we should stay in the respective room.

Ken: That doesn't explain why you didn't let us go back to sleep.

Tai: Well I got the phone call around two in the morning so I let you guys sleep while I waited for them to call and say that there almost here.

Tai's mom: Honey where here and it looks like you're up.

Tai: Hi mom, dad we just wanted to be up when you arrived and help you settle in, and ask you a question.

Tai's dad: What's that.

Tai: well I wanted to now if I could go to Hong Kong, China with Mimi and watch her sing in the Fourth of July parade.

Tai's dad: Absolutely not.

Tai: why not.

Tai's mom: Yeah, why not.

Tai's dad: Because he's young and I don't want him on a plane over there with a girl.

Tai: Dad the girl is one of my friends and I want to cheer her on and we'll be careful. It's free for you guy's and the place that said she could sing gave her free plane passes and she has enough for all of us.

Tai's dad: Well if I don't have to pay then I will allow you to go and Kari you are also allow to go but you make sure to stay with one of the guys.. You two have to make sure to call every morning and night.

Tai and Kari: Thanks Dad we will.

* * *

Sora's P. O. V.

Sora: Mom I'm home.

Mom: Sora, you were supposed to stay at Tai's until noon.

Sora: Well, his parents came home early and he wanted to help them settle in so we left.

Mom: Well, I have to leave for work so there's money on the table for pizza and you can have your friends over.

Sora: Well mom can I ask you something.

Mom: of course you can ask me anything.

Sora: well, my friend Mimi is going to Hong Kong to sing in the Fourth of July parade and I was wondering if I could go cheer her on.

Mom: absolutely not there are crazy guys out there and I don't want to get a call that you've been hurt.

Sora: mom, don't worry about that I'll be safe and I'll be around the guy's the whole time and they will not let anything happen to me.

Mom: You can't be so sure about that you no how guys are they might forget about you and your there all alone and then you're in the trunk of a guys car tied up.

Sora: Mom, that will never happen in a place that big and besides we all have a partner that has to make sure us girls are safe.

Mom: it's not a good idea but I'll let you go and make sure your safe.

Sora: thank you so much. I love you see you later I'm going to bed.

Mom: Your welcome and I'll see you tonight.

Sora: Bye.

* * *

Matt's P. O. V,

Dad: Matt your home early.

Matt: Hi dad I was coming from Tai's.

Dad: Yeah I got the note, and you said you'll be back around noon.

Matt: Well Tai's parents came home early and we decided to all go home and into are nice comfortable beds.

Dad: o.k. well then lets get back to bed.

Matt: before you go to sleep can I ask you something.

Dad: Yeah, as long as it's not about money.

Matt: No, it's not about money.

Dad: then what is it.

Matt: My friend Mimi is going to sing in the Fourth of July parade and I want to be there cheering her on.

Dad: of course you can go your old enough to go places with your friends.

Matt: thanks dad goodnight.

Dad: goodnight son.

* * *

T.k.'s P. O. V.

Mom: T.k. what are you doing back here so early.

T.k.: Tai is helping his parents get settled in from there vacation and we all wanted to go home and into a comfortable bed.

Mom: O.k. then you should do that.

T.k.: Yeah, but before I do I have a question.

Mom: what is it?

T.k.: Well, you know that my friend Mimi moved back here.

Mom: yeah and because her parents didn't like the idea of here marrying an American why.

T.k.: Well, on Fourth of July she is going to Hong Kong china to sing and she has sixteen tickets and she wants us to go with her, and I was wondering if I can go.

Mom: I don't know but if your big brother will be there and all the other older and responsible guy's are there I'll let you go.

T.k.: thanks Mom and I know for sure that Matt will be there.

Mom: o.k. T.k. now go get your sleep.

T.k.: O.k. mom goodnight morning thank you.

Mom: goodnight T.k.

* * *

Yolie's P. O. V.

Yolie: Thank you Izzy, for walking me home bye.

Izzy: Bye

He gave me a kiss on the lips and left. I love it when he does that.

Sister: Yolie that you.

Yolie: yeah! What are you doing up so early.

Sister: What are you doing here you were at an all night party at a friends house what happened did something get spiked.

Yolie: No, it wasn't a party just a get together that we have every month.

Sister: Why are you back here.

Yolie: well is mom or dad up I had to ask them something.

Sister: you know they have to go to work so of course they're up.

Yolie: o.k. just a question.

Sister: well I got a better question, who was the guy at the door.

Yolie: (blushing) my boyfriend.

Sister: since when have you had a boyfriend.

Yolie: Since yesterday.

Mom: Yolie your home so early.

Yolie: yeah, my friend Tai's parents came home so me and my other friends decided to go home and sleep.

Sister: Mom, Yolie has a boyfriend.

Mom: I'm so proud of you, Yolie invite him to diner tonight.

Yolie: I'll see what I can do but can I ask you something.

Mom: yeah.

Yolie: Well, you know that my friend Mimi is back here for good right.

Mom: Yeah.

Yolie: she's going to sing In the Fourth of July parade and I want to be there for here.

Mom: Well I say yes but you have to talk to your dad about.

Dad: Good morning family hey Yolie is there a problem.

Yolie: No but I have a question.

Dad: what is it.

Yolie: Well, my friend Mimi is going to sing in the Fourth of July parade and I wanted to know if I can go with her.

Dad: No, your only fourteen your lucky to be able to go to your friends house for an all night party.

Yolie: Don't worry about that dad I'll be with my friends 24/7 and they all responsible.

Dad: I don't feel like letting one of my daughters go somewhere on a holiday.

Yolie: Dad, I will be safe and I'm growing up, and besides when I was a little younger I wasn't home for a couple weeks and came back safe.

Dad: and you're still grounded for worrying us.

Yolie: yeah, but the fact that I came back was the idea.

Dad: Yeah, lets make a deal.

Yolie: what would that be.

Dad: you tell me why you were gone.

Yolie: Well, dad I already told you that I had to save the digital world from destruction and also save earth.

Dad: That's not the real reason we found out that they were shooting a movie and that's what all the ugly animals were for.

Yolie: o.k. then I went to go see and be in the movie.

Dad: you were performing in the movie.

Yolie: yep, me and all my friends are going to be in it unless they replaced us and that will be a drag.

Dad: now that I know the truth you are free to go on this trip but stay with your friends.

Yolie: thanks dad. Now if you don't mind I will like to go back to sleep.

Dad: o.k. love ya good night.

Yolie: love you to both of you.

Sister: what about me.

Yolie: I love you to.

* * *

Izzy's P. O. V.

Izzy: Mom, dad, I'm home you up.

Mom: Izzy what are you doing back here you get bored and want to go home.

Izzy: no mom I wanted to come back and sleep in my bed and to ask you and dad something.

Mom: is it good or a bad question.

Izzy: it is a good question for me anyways.

Mom: what is it.

Izzy: can I go to Hong Kong for the Fourth of July parade.

Mom: no way I'm not letting you go.

Izzy: please I have to go and be there for my friend.

Mom: what do you mean.

Izzy: well, my friend Mimi is back in town and she is going to be singing in the parade and I wanted to go with her and my other friends if they can go.

Mom: well, if you put it that way you can go I'll talk to Jon for you.

Izzy: Thanks mom I love you you're the best.

Mom: I know now go to bed wake you up around 8

Izzy: o.k. goodnight

Mom: goodnight.

* * *

Joe's P. O. V.

Joe: Mom, dad, brother I'm home are you up.

Brother: mom and dad are still in bed but you can talk to me.

Joe: can you tell mom and dad that on Fourth of July I'm going to Hong Kong chins to see my friend sing in the parade.

Brother: o.k. I'll do that. Why are you back so early.

Joe: Well, my friends parents came home early and my other friends and I wanted to gets some sleep before we meet up later.

Brother: o.k. if you're not up when our parents leave I'll tell them o.k.

Joe: o.k. right.

* * *

Cody's P. O. V.

Cody: mom, grandpa are you guys home.

Grandpa: hi Cody your home early did you want to practice kendo or something.

Cody: grandpa you now I don't have kendo today.

Grandpa: I know but when you say your going to be back your usually back at that time not ever earlier.

Cody: well, I wanted to catch some more sleep at my house.

Grandpa: o.k. and I'm guessing that's not all.

Cody: well, I was also thinking about how cool it would be to go to the Fourth of July parade.

Grandpa: that's all the way in China why would you be thinking about.

Cody: because my friend is going to be singing in it and I wanted to go cheer her on.

Grandpa: I don't no your far to young to be out there.

Cody: well my friends will all be there and there is this girl that is the same age as me and she begged me to go.

Grandpa: Well o.k. I'll talk to your mom but I don't think she'll say yes.

Cody: thanks I'm going to go catch some sleep.

Grandpa: see you latter.

Cody: goodnight I'll see you later.

* * *

Davis P. O. V.

Junn: Davis did you get Matt's number or anything.

Davis: no I didn't get his number I already have his number and you can't have it.

Junn: why did you come back they didn't want to adopt you.

Davis: Junn will you get off my back at least somebody famous likes me.

Junn: no he just feels sorry for you and just acts like you when he really wants to be your friend to get close to me.

Davis: if that was true he would have asked me about you and plus he has a girlfriend.

Junn: your lying he doesn't have a girlfriend he would have told us in his last concert.

Davis: well, he'll tell you guys in his next concert on Tuesday then.

Junn: how did you now his concert was on Tuesday nobody know that yet.

Davis: he told us yesterday and also said we don't need tickets we just go in.

Junn: What you must be lying to me.

Davis: no did you know they replaced the electric guitarist.

Junn: yeah, they replaced him with a Tai something.

Davis: Tai kamiya my other friend.

Junn: can you please give me there number or at least an autographed picture.

Davis: I might be able to do that but no numbers they both made sure before I got there number that I wouldn't give you that.

Junn: thank you Davis.

Davis: where's mom and dad I have to tell them something.

Mom: right here Davis what's wrong.

Davis: nothings wrong I just have a question.

Mom: o.k. what is it.

Davis: well, I was wondering if I can go with my friends Matt, and them to see my friend Mimi sing in the fourth of July parade.

Mom: yes, you can.

Davis: thanks mom.

Junn: what that's no fair can I go you.

Mom: yes you can.

Junn: yes now I can meet matt.

Davis: mom she can't go because my friend has enough tickets for us and not enough for her and it costs about a thousand dollars a person.

Junn: well, then you have to stay home now won't you I will go and you can't stop me.

Davis: mom, she only wants to go because matt is going to be there and matt is going to hate me if she shows up and that can't happen.

Mom: Davis, give her, the ticket let her go she is older than you and she deserves to go.

Davis: well, I don't have the ticket and will not get the ticket for her and besides if she goes and has to go to the bathroom before they leave they real just leave and forget about her and she real get picked up by some stranger and we might not ever see her again.

Mom: what are you trying to tell me.

Davis: none of my friends like her they are going to leave her once they see her and that my friend is giving us are tickets and there all going to come over if I can't come and if they do I'll lock you up in the closet.

Mom: Davis, when you get the ticket you gives it to your sister.

Davis: that's going to be a problem they won't ever give me the ticket unless I can go and I'm not going to lie to them.

Mom: Davis I'm sure your friends love her as much as they love you.

Davis: No, because my friends love me and feel sorry for me because I have a sister that gets a kick out of flirting with rich guys even when they don't like her.

Junn: mom, he's lying and you know it he just once to go to rub it in.

Davis: mom, your not treating me fair she didn't even know about it until I came home and you are going to let her go and not me.

Mom: lets talk to your dad about who he would rather let go.

Dad: somebody call.

Mom: these to are fighting over who gets to go with there friends to a fourth of July parade.

Davis: mom they're my friends not hers she just wants to go because matt is going to be there.

Dad: Well I want to here the story before I go for one of you. Junn you go first.

Junn: well, when I heard about it I thought it wasn't fair because he's always gone to parties and such and I'm never anywhere.

Dad: o.k. Davis what's your excuse.

Davis: my friend Mimi is back and we had a little party for her to catch up well during the party she told us that she is going to leave in a couple of weeks to go sing in the fourth of July parade and asked us all to go and cheer for her so I wanted to go and cheer for her. When I asked mom Junn stared to complain and mom said she can go instead and then I started to say that my friends aren't going to like it and when I tell them she is going there going to keep the ticket and they even might come here and ask you to let me go.

Dad: hearing both sides I made a conclusion that Davis you get to go.

Junn: thanks now I get to meet Matt.

Davis: whatever goodnight.

Dad: son I know you wanted to go but she brought up an interesting fact you are always out with your friends and she is always at home so we want to make it a little fair for her.

Davis: whatever.

Dad: Davis you now we love you but we want to make it a little fair for her.

Davis: you don't love me

Dad: Yes, I do we just wanted to make it fair for you guys.

Davis: no, you don't. and you didn't make it fair for me I knew about it before she did and she wouldn't have ever figured it out if I didn't tell you guys. And Junn matt doesn't give a care about you. None of my friends like you.

Junn: mom will you tell him to stop.

Mom: Davis stop making up lies.

Davis: that is the truth and as far as I care you're still not going to be able to go.

Dad: Davis that's enough.

Davis: well it's true she still can't go.

Mom: before we ground you why can't she go.

Davis: they won't give me the tickets if they now that I'm not going.

Dad: davis we all now your lying about the fact none of your friends like her so she'll go to one of your friends house and they'll get her the ticket.

Davis: yeah but she doesn't no where any of my friends live now does she.

Dad: Davis that's it you're grounded. No going anywhere.

Davis: I don't care as long as I know that she still won't be able to go.

* * *

Ken's P. O. V.

Ken: mom, dad I'm home.

Mom: hey Ken.

Dad: hi Ken.

Ken: hi mom and dad.

Mom: ken honey did you forget something.

Ken: no mom I just came home to get some more sleep.

Dad: what happened.

Ken: well, my friends parents came home and we wanted to come home and meet up later we just don't know where yet.

Mom: o.k. you can go to bed then.

Ken: well mom dad can I ask you something.

Mom: is there something wrong.

Ken: no I just want to know if I can go to Hong Kong with my friends, and cheer my friend Mimi on while she sings in the fourth of July parade.

Mom: well I don't know but if you really want to do that then I will let you go.

Dad: same here.

Ken: thanks mom and dad I love you goodnight.

Mom: goodnight.

Dad: we love you too.

* * *

Sora's P. O. V. 7:57

I had a good nap. Now all I have to do is get the gang over here so we can talk about the parade. I need to call them in order. Who is in my phone book first. Mimi, then I'll call Tai and Kari, Matt, T.k., Yolie, Ken, Cody, Joe, Izzy, and then Davis. First off I'll call Mimi and talk to all her cousins.

* * *

Mimi's P. O. V.

I was dreaming about me and Matt. The phone started ringing and somebody answered it.

Taylor: Mimi, Sora wants to talk to all of us so get in it.

Mimi: coming.

Taylor: so Sora you want us to come over to your house to talk about the parade and your mom is gone and said that you can eat some pizza and play games just like we did yesterday. ….o.k. I'll tell them and yes we'll be there.

Mimi: Tell her that I'll be there also.

Taylor: hold on Sora Mimi wants to talk to her best friend.

Mimi: Sora, when do you want us there…. O.k. just let us get dressed and then we'll be there.

* * *

Tai's P. O. V.

I'm glad my parents got home safe. I miss Sora. When I am usually thinking the phone rings and again the phone rings.

Tai: Hello…. Hey, Sora…. Yeah we'll be there I'll just tell her to get dressed and then drag her with me. Bye…

* * *

Matt's P. O. V.

Man, I can't stop thinking about Mimi. Ring, ring, ring. That is the sound. Of the phone.

Matt: Hello…. Hi Sora….. O.k. do you want me to call my little bro….. O.k. I will bye.

Where going to Sora's house to talk about the parade hopefully every body can go and already asked their parents they can go.

Matt: pick up the phone. Mom can I talk to T.k….. can you wake him up please….. T.k. we have to go to Sora's house and talk about the parade…… I'll pick you, Yolie, and Cody up and since I am out I'll tell Ken about it and get him…. O.k. bye.

* * *

Sora's P. O. V.

O.k. Matt said he'll call T.k. and I'm guessing T.k. will tell Yolie and Cody so I'll call Ken and tell him to call Matt for a ride.

Sora: Hi Mrs. Ichijoji. Can I Talk to Ken….. He's sleeping can you wake him up please….. Hi Ken…… well can you come over to discuss the parade…. You can call Matt and see if you can get a ride….. O.k. bye.

Know I have to call Joe.

Sora: Hi….. Joe can you come over to my house…… o.k. bye.

Only two more people to call. First Izzy Then Davis.

Sora: Hi is Izzy there….. Izzy can you come to my house so we can discuss the parade….. O.k. I'll see you there.

Sora: hi Junn can you put your brother on…. Because he needs to come over to discuss something…. No I will not tell you my address…. He knows where I live….. Of course matt is going to come….. No you can't go to the parade….. Well you have to tell them that you can't because your not invited….. Mimi didn't invite you so you can't come…. Who cares that your parents said you can you weren't invited….. Get your brother now….. Davis why is your sister going to go… your parents is jerks….. You should tell them that she wasn't invited…. Let me talk to your mom….. Hi Davis's mom…. Well Junn can't go because she wasn't invited….. No I'm not going to invite her…. Well she can't go because my friend Mimi said only us can go…. Give Davis the phone…. Davis I feel so sorry you are related to them….. Well we'll stop by and give them a piece of our mind….. Yeah, of course we would do that you're our best friend….. O.k. I just have to wait until every body gets here…. Bye.

His mom is a real jerk and I have to go over there.

* * *

Davis's P. O. V.

Mom: your friends are real jerks.

Davis: To you there jerks but to me there good friends that I can count on about anything.

Mom: well what did she want.

Davis: She wanted me to go to her house to talk about the parade and I told her that Junn was going instead and she started yelling at me cause they don't want her to go, so I told her that you guys said she can go. I told her the reason why she was going instead of me and then I gave you the phone.

Mom: she had the nerve to yell at me.

Junn: Davis, since she won't give me the ticket you have to go over there and get it for me right mom.

Mom: Yeah, Davis you have to get the ticket for her.

Davis: no, I won't do that because she wasn't invited so she can't go and if she does go matt, would stay home because he stays away from crazy fans.

Mom: o.k. you don't do it and your grounded.

Davis: I would rather be grounded then do this to my friends.

Mom: then you're grounded.

Junn: I guess I'll have to go and find out were they live.

I hate them sometimes. Why do the door have to knock when I'm thinking I wonder who it is.

Junn: Maaaattttt. Why are you doing in my house.

Matt: I came to talk to my friend Davis and to his parents. And will you get off of me.

Davis: hey matt I guess Sora told you.

Matt: yes she did and I came here to get you to take you to her house.

Mom: sorry but he is grounded.

Matt: yeah I no and it isn't fair.

Mom: he kept talking about how much none of you liked my daughter and new it wasn't true so I grounded him and because he wouldn't give us the ticket so Junn could go.

Matt: none of us have our ticket but Mimi because she is the one who is going to sing.

Man, this is going to be a long day I wonder if Mimi is going to come because that might be some help.

T.k.: Hey Davis, Matt, Davis sister, Davis mom. Davis what is going on here.

Davis: next time bring Mimi with you

Mimi: somebody wanted me.

Davis: yeah can you explain to them why she can't go.

Mimi: she can't go because she isn't one of my friends.

Mom: and how did he become your friends.

Mimi: He became are friend because he became our friend.

Mom: Who are you.

Mimi: I am Mimi.

Junn: so you're the one who is going to give me the ticket.

Mom: I'm the one that has the tickets but I'm not giving you it. No body is going to take the place of Davis.

Brittany: Yeah he is too hot to be replaced.

Davis: You think I'm hot.

Brittany: blushing yeah, I like you.

Mimi: see no body can replace him and my cousin likes him and she only new him for a day.

Davis: I like you to.

Matt: oh great I came here to talk and I get my friend and my girlfriends cousin admitting they like each other and they only new each other for a day but I guess it doesn't matter because they did kiss.

Junn: I didn't now she was my cousin.

Mimi: I didn't now I was your girlfriend.

Matt: oh yeah I forgot to ask you out.

Junn: I say yes.

Mimi: of course I'll go out with you.

Matt: How bout we leave when we finish talking to Davis's parents.

Mimi: o.k.

Junn: lets leave right now.

Matt: Mrs. Davis mom I want to tell you that if Davis doesn't go then I won't go and then Mimi won't sing and everything will be ruined.

Mom: Well. I don't now.

Davis: please mom you now what I said was true because they said it to and you don't want the parade to be ruin because you didn't let me go.

Mom: I'll let you go but you have to let Junn do one thing that she wants to do.

Junn: I want to kiss matt.

Davis: well looks like I won't be going.

Matt: I guess I'll do it. I mean it's for a friend.

Davis: whispering You want me to give you the dog.

Matt: whispering yeah, I'll just tell your mom and sister to close their eyes.

Davis: whispering o.k.

I went and got my dog and my friends got the idea and started to smirk.

Matt: o.k. Junn close your eyes and Mrs. Motomiya you might not want to see your daughter kiss me.

Junn and Mrs. Motomiya: O.k.

They closed there eyes and I took the dog and put it on Junn's lips until it was a kiss and then pulled it away and left the room my friends followed me and we started laughing.

Matt: that was just so good and they don't know anything.

Davis: well, at least I can go.

Mimi: thank goodness I need all of you here for me to sing.

Sora: Davis you in here.

Davis: yes, you missed the most funniest thing in the world.

Tai: what did we miss.

Davis: come in here and close the door.

They came in and sat down.

Davis: whispering Matt had to kiss Junn right.

Tai, Sora, and Kari: he had to do what.

Davis: whispering that was not the funny part.

Matt: whispering the funny part was that we goy his dog and made it kiss her and then left before she wanted another kiss.

Tai: laughing oh man, that's why she looked so dazed.

Kari: laughing that is the funniest thing in the world.

Mimi: laughing don't tell anyone.

Sora: laughing don't worry we won't. lets get out of here.

Everybody: yeah.

We started to walk out of my room and I saw Junn looking kind of dazed and it almost made me want to laugh. When we got to the lobby we found Joe and Izzy waiting for us.

Joe: so how did it go.

Davis: I'm here.

Izzy: good we all need to be there.

Yolie: Izzy guess what.

Izzy: what.

Yolie: we have two new couples and we left Junn in a daze.

Joe: who's the two new couples and what did you do o Junn.

Yolie: The new couples are Matt and Mimi and Davis and Brittany.

Davis: I never asked her out yet so were not a couple yet.

Matt: o.k. Mimi and I are going on a date and we want to double or triple or quadruple date with you guy.

Davis: Brittany will you go out with me.

Brittany: yes I will.

Davis: o.k. lets quadruple with Matt and Mimi, Izzy and Yolie, and who ever else wants to go with us.

Matt: yeah we need one more couple to go with us. How bout Tai go with somebody he is my best friend.

Tai: um I don't know. I'll go if we trash the quadruple and all of us go.

Mimi: yeah we could let you all go.

Sora: yeah and we can all talk about the parade.

Tai: so lets leave now.

Matt: one thing you guys have to be on a date or something.

Tk: What do you mean we have to be on a date to go.

Mimi: he means since six of us are going as dates the rest have to go as a date to.

Tk: fine I'll ask someone.

Tai: I have the perfect person for you to ask Tk.

Tk: yeah and I have the perfect person for you Tai.

Tai: I already have the perfect person for me.

Tk: is it the girl that you happen top like that nobody but me knows about.

Tai: yeah, and if we keep talking everybody will no.

Matt: will you two shut up and tell us who you like.

Tai: I like……………..


End file.
